Mobius Cerulean Version
by Werehog20
Summary: A Pokemon-Mobian fused world where Mobians are the companions of Trainers. New Trainers Red, May, and Silver are to team up with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles and collect the 7 Chaos Emerald Badges while each facing their own issues and events. This Version from the 3 focuses on Trainer Red & Mobian Sonic as they wish to satisfy their need of adventure, which will come soon enough.
1. Green Hill Town: A New Adventure

_**Mobius Cerulean Version**_

**Chapter 1 – A New Adventure**

**Red's POV**

"_Today is finally the day I choose my Mobian partner,"_ I thought to myself as I walked up the largest of all the hills in Green Hill, where the Mobian Lab was located. I've always been a native of the town Green Hill and always had a huge interest in the Mobians, so ever since I was a little kid I've looked at the hill, wanting the day to obtain my own partner and go on my own journey. When I get to the top of the hill I find that I'm the first one to arrive as I only see Professor Birch at the front gate.

"Hello soon to be Trainer! You must be…"

"Uh Red," I replied confusedly since I would've thought the professor knew everyone in town, "Anyways, I'm glad to be starting my own journey! When will be able to choose our starter Mobians?"

"Red huh, interesting name… I'm actually expecting two more new trainers, so we'll have to wait. But since you came first, I'll let you have first choice at what Mobian will be your partner!"

"Thanks! Anyways, who are the other two trainers?"

"One is Silver, a guy coming from Westopolis. The other is May, a new girl coming from a different region."

"That'll be interesting!"

* * *

After about 15 minutes the guy called Silver showed up and he seemed like he was just trying to be the tough guy; I tried to joke along with him, but I'll probably have to put him in his place at one point I bet… After another half hour May finally showed up; she seems nice and all, but my focus is on starting my new adventure already! As I looked at the three starters while May was being lectured by Birch about this region's special Wind Type, I instantly saw the adventure and speed of the Blue Hedgehog and just knew I had to have him as my partner; it was as if destiny was calling on us, so when Birch asked me which Mobian I wanted, I instantly chose him.

"Red, you came first, so who will you choose?" asked Prof. Birch.

I instinctively picked up the Blue Hedgehog and proclaimed, "Him! He'll be my partner!" I then saw that Silver picked the Red Echidna and May got stuck with the Yellow Fox, but she was happy about it. When it was time for naming the Mobian, I could've sworn a voice in my head say_, 'His name is Sonic the Hedgehog and he's destined for an important destiny'_. I didn't know what that meant, but I went with the name Sonic on the account of his wicked Sonic Boom he did.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

As I sped away to show off my speed to the trainer that chose me I thought, _"Woo! This trainer seems way past cool, but why do I feel something important is going to happen…? Eh, no time to think about such things; time to juice!"_

* * *

**Red's POV**

As soon as I walked out of the Mobian Lab, Sonic took off ahead of me. "Hey Sonic, wait up!" When I made it to the edge of town I found him standing on the route sign of Wisp Trail, tapping his foot impatiently as if he was saying 'I'm waaating…" or something!

"Huh, you seem really impressive; let me check your stats out on this Mobi-Dex I got from Birch…"

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #1 – 'Sonic'**

Species – Hedgehog

Type – [Wind]

_The world's fastest living thing, so fast his top speed has never been found. He loves adventure & loves doing things his own way, but he'll stand up against any signs of injustice._

Stats:

Current Stage: 1 "Classic Sonic"

Lv. 5 / Exp. 0%

Current Attacks:

Spin Attack [Wind]: The user jumps into the air & curls into a ball as they impact the foe.

Agility [Psychic]: Boosts the User's Speed Stat

* * *

"Whoa! Sonic, you're so fast that your speed can't be measured?" I immediately called out. The Mobian nodded in response, then hopped down from the sign and looked at the next route, waiting for my opinion. "The Wisp Trail huh? Why not? Time to get this adventure started!"

* * *

**Author's Note: This may appear small because it is 1 part of 3 story-lines that are going on at the same time along with _Mobius Crimson Version_ and_ Mobian Goldenrod Version_, so also read those too if you want to see the full story!_  
_**

**Anyways, this story-line will focus around Trainer Red & Mobian Sonic. The plot will come in later on in the story so just read on for now and if you have any questions after reading all 3 story-lines then send a PM so I can make it clear!**

**-Werehog20**


	2. Route 1: Wisp Trail

_**Mobius Cerulean Version**_

**Chapter 2 – Route 01 Wisp Trail**

**Red's POV**

"Whoa, this place is cool!" I called out as I followed Sonic into the Wisp Trail Route. The route is said to hold plants and animals only found on a faraway planet, according to an old sign anyways. Regardless of that being true or not, this route looked amazing with its tall trees that have flat platforms of leaves, bright purple water, and… small wisp creatures?

I stop in my tracks as Sonic does the same, both of us blinking to see if we were mistaken, but we weren't. In front of us were a variety of little creatures of a variety of colors, floating around without a care in the world. As Sonic starts to approach one I take a look in my Mobi-Dex to see if any information was available…

* * *

**Mobi-Dex Appendix #2 – 'Wisps'**

_These creatures are not Mobians, but appear to be from another planet. They hold massive amounts of energy that so far no human or Mobian have been able to harness, but some scientists will try to use them regardless, making them creatures that should be protected._

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

"_Huh, these are certainly interesting…"_ I thought as I approached a Cyan creature that my trainer called a Wisp. As I start to reach out to him, he freaks out about something and hides behind me. "What's wrong?" It looks like Wisps can't speak Mobian, but he gestured to behind a rocky hill. "So the problem is behind there? No problemo for Sonic!"

I instantly take off; causing Red to look at me shocked and chase me. When I get around the rocky hill I find a tall yet somewhat fat man in a red jacket catching the Yellow, Orange, Pink, Blue, Green, and Red Wisps and putting them into little canisters. Just the thought of being crammed into a little container frightens me, so when Red finally caught up I stand ready to fight.

* * *

**Red's POV**

As I see the odd scientist package the Wisps up like batteries and Sonic's shocked reaction as I catch up I call out, "What do you think you're doing to them?"

The scientist turns around and replies, "Me? I'm not doing anything, unless you count catching these Wisps for… Research."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Robotnik, future ruler of the world of Mobius. Allow me to demonstrate…"

At this point he pulled out an evil looking gun as he connected the 6 Wisp Containers to the gun, making them cry out as their energy appeared to be pulled out of them. He then spotted a random Mobian and shot it with a laser beam, controlling it. "Stop that; you're only hurting the Wisps and Mobian!"

"I'm doing no such thing; I'm only enslaving Mobian into something more useful… Now I believe you have something that should belong to me?" Robotnik asked as he motioned to the Cyan Wisp now hiding behind me.

"I won't let you take him; Sonic, prepare for your first battle!"

"Oh ho? That's an interesting Mobian you have there… Very well, attack!"

"_So what am I facing…?"_

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #5 – Big**

Species – Cat

Type – [Normal]

_A very easy-going cat unless provoked or losing of his odd pet frog…_

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

"Huh, he doesn't seem like too much trouble, but still stay on guard Sonic!" called out my trainer, which I smiled in reply to.

"_This ought to be a piece of cake; I remember beating these before when the professor taught us how to fight…"_

"Hmph, I wish there were better Mobians around here, but I guess this one will have to do… Big, use Body Slam!" called out Robotnik as I saw the purple cat jump high and try to repeatedly crush me.

I quickly dodge every attack as my trainer called out, "Sonic, use Spin Attack!" I run up the rocky hill and jump down from it, using its speed to hit Big, but at the last second I hesitated and only made a small hit. "Sonic, what's wrong?"

"_Battles are normal to Mobian life, but this just seems wrong since he's under control…" _I thought. I then called out, "Yo Big, you there?" The Big only snarled in reply as he charged with a Tackle… _"This is very odd coming from a Big. Well I can't just run away; time to hit him straight on!"_

* * *

**Red's POV**

I notice Sonic struggling as he dodges, but when I called out for another Spin Attack, he curled into a ball on the ground and shot himself forward! "What's that?"

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #1 – 'Sonic'**

Stats:

Current Stage: 1 "Classic Sonic"

Lv. **6** / Exp. **12%**

New Attack:

**Spin Dash [Wind]: The user curls into a ball on the ground, charges its speed, and attacks head on.  
Attack: 50  
Accuracy: 90**

* * *

"Sweet, this ought to be finished quickly! Sonic, use Spin Dash!"

"Not so fast," interrupted Robotnik as he forced more power into Big, "Big, use Giga Impact!" The power difference was too great as Sonic was sent flying into the rock hill. I tried to stop the Cyan Wisp from floating over to him, but when it entered Sonic, turning him into a laser himself, that left both Robotnik and me shocked. "I've never seen THIS before…" I heard Robotnik mutter as he turned off the laser beam and started to aim another one at Sonic.

"I won't let you have them Robotnik! Sonic, use Cyan Laser!"

Sonic's shoots ahead before Robotnik had time to fire off his own laser; he hits the gun filled with the other Wisps directly, causing it to explode in Robotnik's face and the Wisps to scatter as I call out, "Serves you right Egg-man!" As Sonic stopped his attack he appeared to have laughed at that comment as I asked, "You think we should call him that?"

Sonic nods as Eggman called out, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME EGG-MAN! My name is Robotnik! And as for the Wisps, I will catch them and use their power to enslave the Mobians, so don't get in my way again! Now I have to track them down in all of Mobius… Great…"

After Eggman left I said, "Uh Sonic, I think you did go a bit overboard sending the Wisps all over Mobius…" Sonic shrugs as I added, "Oh well, we'll just have to find them before he does right?" Sonic gives me a thumbs up, which I can't help but laugh at while we make our way to the next town with the Cyan Wisp: Windmill Isle.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, showing a decent amount of Red's & Sonic's plot as they'll have to find the Wisps before Eggman to prevent him from trying to make a stronger mind control device. Even on break I find myself doing so many things that take up so much time, but I hope this chapter is ok.**

**There's a new poll about which Version you guys would prefer to see updated more often, so check that out if you have a favorite. I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Werehog20**


	3. Sonic & Chilidogs in Windmill Isle

_**Mobius Cerulean Version**_

**Chapter 3 – Sonic & Chilidogs in Windmill Isle**

**Red's POV**

We actually arrived at Windmill Isle by the middle of the day. "What a nice town, don't you think Sonic?" Sonic gave me a thumb's up before pointing in the direction of the middle of the town, urging me to the gym. "Yeah Sonic I know you want to challenge the gym but shouldn't we get a bite to eat first? I'm hungry and from what I can tell (Sonic's stomach growled) it looks like you're hungry too!"

Sonic stops to actually think about it before finally shrugging and walking in the direction of the Mobian Center, the hub of all Mobian Trainers, complete with a healing center for Mobians, a food court, and a hotel for the night. We walk towards the food court as Sonic must've caught the scent of something especially good since he boomed over to a cart. As I catch up,

I find out the place is a chilidog stand as the vendor exclaims, "Well who we have here?" while Sonic starts to drool over the case containing pre-made chilidogs. "Where's your trainer fellow?"

"Sorry about that!" I shout as I run up to the vendor. "Sonic, did you want some chilidogs?" Sonic nods yes as I ask, "Will 2 be enough?"

Sonic nods no.

"3?"

Another denial.

"4?" I ask somewhat surprised.

Sonic not only nods no, but he points at the chilidogs premade, which were about 25 total.

"What?" I exclaim, "That's crazy Sonic! Even if you could eat all those, I don't have the money to pay for it!"

"Actually," interrupted the vendor, "those chilidogs are part of a promotion we have. If a Mobian or human can eat all 30 chilidogs in 30 minutes, that human/Mobian receives free chilidogs for life in any vendor in the region. However, nobody has been able to beat it in the 3 years the challenge has run…"

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

_"Free chilidogs… For life!"_ I think as I stare at the curious food that I didn't know yet smelled so good! _"I must have them!"_

"Please don't tell me you're going to try Sonic…" Red said hesitantly. I immediately nod yes as I run to a table with a napkin around my neck.

_"Oh, they have no idea about the calories I burn when I run… I was already starting to feel lightheaded after that last battle!"_

"I guess you will try… Don't say I didn't warn you… Let him go for it vendor please."

"He seems like a little fellow to try to eat 30 chilidogs, but ok…" The vendor came to with the plate full of chilidogs and a timer set for 30 minutes. After he set it down in front of the starving hedgehog he announced, "Ok, the Chilidog Challenge starts… Now."

As soon as he said to begin I chowed down, somehow fitting a whole chilidog in my mouth. Once I started, I couldn't stop as I kept eating, unaware of the crowd gathering around me. By the time the vendor walked back to his cart I burped with the satisfaction of finishing. I whistled over to him and Red, giving THEM and the crowd a heart attack instead of me!

"That's… Impossible…" muttered the vendor while the crowd cheered.

"Sonic, did you really eat all that?" exclaimed Red. I nodded yes, patting my stomach with its hunger satisfied. "You're truly something, but I guess that covers the cost of getting you food… Anyways, are you ready to go?"

I nod once more while thinking, _"Dude, I was born ready!"_

* * *

**Red's POV**

Once we find the gym, which was a windmill with a Chaos Emerald Badge icon on top, we go in and find the Gym Leader, a pink haired girl called Whitney.

"You must be the next challenger!" she called out happily.

"Next?" I asked.

"Yeah, your buddy May already came through here around noon."

"Oh, well whatever fight she put up I'll give twice as hard!"

"Okay then! So you only have one Mobian then? May had two you know," Whitney said as she led me outside to a field by the sea, where a Pink Hedgehog & Light-tan rabbit were resting.

"Two already? Wow, but I'm ok with Sonic and the Cyan Wisp here."

"Wait, you have a Wisp?" Whitney exclaimed, "Where?"

"Here he is," I answered as the Cyan Wisp floated down to us, "We're trying to find all of them after they were scattered by an evil guy called Robotnik. You'd better watch out because they bring a power packed combo!"

"That'll be interesting to see, so let's begin already! Amy, let's give it our all!"

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #9 – Amy Rose**

Species – Hedgehog

Type – [Normal] [Wind]

Current Stage – 1/3 "Classic Rosy"

_A cheerful girl that can be somewhat aggressive at times, she holds her team together. Her item of choice is a Piko-Piko Hammer which allows her to perform a variety of attacks, and she has some skill of seeing the future with her Tarot Cards…_

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

"So I have to fight you?" I call out to Amy, "I wouldn't want to hurt you…"

"Well let's just say I'm not just another pretty face!" she called back while pulling out her Piko-Piko Hammer.

"Ok then… I'm not going to hold back!"

"Sonic use Spin Dash!" called out Red as I charged up and attacked straight towards Amy.

"Amy use Hammer Attack!" shouted Whitney as Amy pulled back her Piko-Piko Hammer and knocked me back like a baseball.

"Ow… Not half bad, but I'm just warming up!" I call out while running towards her for a Spin Attack.

"Oh really?" calls back Amy as she pulled out her Tarot Cards.

"Future Sight, then use Charm!" called out Whitney as the Tarot Cards disappeared and some hearts took their place. For some reason I couldn't help but stop my attack and take a look at Amy. _"Huh, when you get past her strength, she seems like a nice girl… What am I thinking? This is a battl- Ah!" _My thoughts were cut off as a mysterious force shook my entire body and mind, making me fly back a bit. "That's some move you got Amy, but now to show you one of my own!" I shouted as I gestured to the Cyan Wisp. "Cyan… Laser!" I shot straight ahead and hit Amy directly before she could have a chance to defend. As I exited the formation and looked back, I found the pink hedgehog severely damaged, using her Piko-Piko Hammer to stand. "You still want to keep going?"

"I don't give up that easily…" she struggled to reply as she weakly lifted her hammer and ran towards me, but I quickly jump out of the way and counter with a Spin Attack. Amy still pulls herself up but is on the edge of fainting. "Aren't you going to finish me off like other tough guy Mobians do?"

"I think you've had enough…"

* * *

**Red's POV**

As the battle kept going it seemed that Sonic was about to win after coming back from a hard Future Sight, but he stopped before delivering the deciding attack. "Sonic?" I called out.

"Huh, it seems he doesn't want to keep attacking Amy since she's so beat up yet stubborn to fight," called out Whitney, "That's sooo sweet! Don't you think Amy?" Amy blushed for a moment before nodding in response as Whitney added, "I think we'll let you win, but don't you think this will happen at the gyms after me! They're all tougher than us, but I think you can take them!"

At this point Whitney handed me the White Chaos Emerald Badge as I accepted and called out, "Sonic, our first Chaos Emerald badge!" Sonic jumped and gave one of his signature thumbs up before Amy found the power to do what looked like a basic Tackle, knocking him to the ground with her on top. "Whoa, I thought the battle was over, so why the tackle?"

"That wasn't just any tackle…" Whitney said while gesturing over to where Amy was snuggling close to Sonic, who was frozen in shock.

"Um… Mind getting Amy off of him?" I ask, followed by Sonic jumping up and running over to me. "Never mind, I guess we'll visit some other day, what do you think Sonic?" Sonic somewhat glared at me before booming away while Amy tried to chase him but collapsed due to her injuries. "Wait up Sonic!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter of Sonic's story! I would post more during the Thanksgiving Break, but school sucker punches me with 3 different subjects (Each with about 3 assignments) of homework, what the hell?! That's why I might only post one other chapter this vacation...**

**However, I am working on a Thanksgiving oneshot with SonicFanaticInc (If you haven't read her stories yet check them out, she's what inspired me to join the world of Fanfiction). That will probably be posted the day after Thanksgiving so keep an eye out of it!**

**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed!**


	4. Route 4 Hydrocity: Sonic's Prophecy

_**Mobius Cerulean Version**_

**Chapter 4 – Sonic's Prophecy**

**Route: Hydrocity**

**Sonic's POV**

"_One badge down, 6 more to go!"_ I thought as Red and I were in the Mobian Center, resting while looking at the map on the Mobi-Dex to see where to go next.

"Where should we go…?" muttered Red as he clicked to show what routes were connected to Windmill Isle, "Hey Sonic, it looks like the next gym we should challenge is in the Sand Oasis. What do you think?"

I look at the map, seeing that the Sand Oasis was a few days away from where we currently were. _"I don't want to wait so long for another battle, and I bet he picked that one because it's the second easiest," _I thought, so I pointed to the closest gym, located on Angel Island.

"Sonic, you want to go there?" exclaimed Red, "Angel Island is one of the hardest gyms in the entire region, having Psychic types that can even rival the Mobians of the Champion himself!"

"_Mobians that can rival the Champion Mobians themselves?!"_ I thought excitedly while running to the exit, _"Let's go!"_

* * *

**Red's POV**

"_Sonic's good, but he's crazy if he thinks he can take on a gym of that caliber so soon_!" I thought to myself as Sonic ran towards Hydrocity, a half-submerged ancient city that leads directly to Angel Island or can be explored. I follow along only so I can prove my point later on, and I figured that we could maybe find a powerful Mobian to join us on this route. However, the further that we head into the ruins, the stormier the water and currents below seem to get while the sky starts to grow mysteriously darker. While taking this in I bump into Sonic, who has actually stopped while looking at a figure in the distance.

"What is it Sonic? Is it a Mobian?" Sonic nods very slightly before running to confront him. As I catch up, I see some sort of Mobian, but I see that he's concealed in a robe of sorts. "Hello? You there?" After a while of calling out to him and not getting a response, Sonic shrugged and tried to walk past but was stopped by what I figured was Psychic and was shoved back. "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

I step back in shock as the Mobian actually replied, "Only those who have built a strong power and bond can challenge the gym ahead, yet you two are merely beginning your journey… Turn back and challenge other gyms."

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" I call out to the robed Mobian, "We'll go wherever we want!"

"Cockiness can lead to your downfall young Sonic... Defeat me in a battle without the aid of your trainer and I'll reconsider… Understood Trainer?"

Red slightly nodded as the robed Mobian and I got into a fighting stance, without even thinking about what he said. At once I charged up my Spin Dash and shot forward, but he teleported away before hitting him. As I looked around for a moment, I'm hit by a bright flash of psychic power, making me fly back while the Mobian appears again. "What… was… that?"

"Luster Purge, a Psychic attack that only I have mastered."

"Not half bad, but here's a bright attack of my own!" I shout as the Cyan Wisp joins with me, entering the Cyan Laser attack. I shoot forward again as the Mobian teleports, but this time I reflect off of the walls of the ruins, finding him behind a pillar. Before I can finish my attack though, he shoots an electric pulse at me, stopping me in my tracks and making the Cyan Wisp exit the attack.

"So you've found your potential of merging with the Wisps eh?" he said amused, "You're growing up quickly Sonic…"

"How do you know me? Who are you?" The Mobian threw me back with his Psychic without responding, then raising some Tarot Cards similar to those of Amy to do a Future Sight. I quickly run ahead with Agility and try to do a Spin Attack to stop him, but instead I feel a rush of air envelop me for a split second as he tried to stop me with another Thunder Wave, reflecting it back to him and stopping his Future Sight.

"What was that move?" I heard Red say in shock.

"My, my, now you've learned the Instashield," said the Mobian while charging his power, "Your growth is amazing; it even seems you're close to your first evolution…" I tried to do another Spin Dash, but he suddenly summoned a huge Hydro Pump, knocking me back and into the raging water below…

* * *

"Huh?" I mutter as I come to a few minutes later, coughing up some water, "What happened?"

"You were knocked out Sonic," said the Mobian as Red had healed me with a crystal of some sorts.

"Sonic!" I heard Red exclaim, "You're very lucky I happened to have found a Revive lying on the floor earlier or I would've had to have carried you all the way back to the Windmill Isle! Now, who are you robed Mobian?"

The Mobian drew his hood back, revealing a green reptilian anteater face as he said, "I am the Oracle of Delphius, the Mobian prophet of the Angel Island Gym. It is my duty to make sure the young Prince Sonic follows his destiny while the other two of the Gym watch over the other two of the Heroic Trio…"

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #14 – Oracle of Delphius**

Species – Reptilian Anteater

Type – [Psychic]

_A Mobian prophet, he can foresee the future and puts those with a destiny to the test. He does so by wielding a strong variety of Psychic powers._

* * *

**Red's POV**

"Prince? Destiny? Heroic Trio?" I asked in awe at what the Oracle has stated.

"Tikal, Chaos, and I, the three Mobians of the Angel Island Gym, discovered years ago that an ancient prophecy would come to pass, one of a tyrant attempting to take over the world through the control of Mobians."

"Robotnik…"

"Indeed. It is the destiny of the Heroic Trio, Sonic, Tails, and Knux, to defeat this threat through their own paths. However, this is a destiny that has only begun, for Sonic is far from ready to fulfill his part…"

Sonic seemed offended while I asked, "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Your task as Prince Sonic's trainer is to reunite him with the rest of the Council of Four, his hedgehog family which is the protectors of the Mobian race… A brother of darkness, a sister of grace, and the royal mother and queen which unites their separate powers into one unbeatable force is what you need to find Red. Turn back and do not return until you reunite the siblings…"

"Wait, where are they?" I called out as the Oracle was about to teleport away.

"You'll find them during your journey in which you and Sonic will grow stronger. As I go, perhaps this fellow will help Sonic…" As the Oracle disappeared, the Pink Wisp from the Wisp Trail floated down from a near-by ledge.

"Hey Sonic, another Wisp!" Sonic jumped up and high-fived the Pink Wisp, followed by him entering a pink-hued and extra spiky ball formation, "Hm, it looks like that Wisp makes all your curling attacks like Spin Attack & Spin Dash stronger; that'll be useful!" I took a look at my Mobi-Dex to see where we should head, muttering what he told me, "A brother of darkness and a sister of grace… Westopolis is the biggest city in all of Mobius, how about we head there Sonic?" Sonic gives me a big smile and starts to take off, away from Angel Island, while the Wisps and I follow in pursuit.

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #1 – 'Sonic'**

Stats:

Current Stage: 1 "Classic Sonic" **(Nearing Evolution)**

New Attack(s):

**Instashield [Wind]: Also known as the Twin Spin Attack, this adds a split second shield of wind that has more power & range than an average Spin Attack. When timed precisely, it can also repel projectiles.  
Attack: 50  
Accuracy: 95**

**Pink Spikes [Wisp Power]: The user enters a pink-hued spike ball form, which harshly raises Attack but somewhat lowers Speed.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I was on a roll when I was typing the last chapter of Sonic's story so I decided to finish this chapter as well. This pretty much shows what Sonic's Plot in the story is, so I hope you guys enjoy the Wisp & Underground plot fusion.**

**The Thanksgiving oneshot didn't get posted on time, but hopefully it'll be up later today or tomorrow. And now to get some rest lol.**


	5. Route H1 Speed Highway: Sonic VS Sonic?

**Mobius Cerulean Version**

**Chapter 5 – Sonic VS. Sonic?**

**Route H1: Speed Highway**

**Red's POV**  
After our run in with the Oracle, we returned to Windmill Isle to recover completely before heading onto one of the three major highways of Mobius, Speed Highway, which easily can take travelers to major cities such as Westopolis. "Wow, I still can't get over what that Mobian said..." I say out loud for the millionth time as Sonic is actually walking next to me, wondering most likely about being reunited with his family. "Curious to find your family Sonic? Well maybe we can find something out in Westopolis; it is the largest city in Mobius... What's that up ahead...?" I wondered as we saw none other than Robotnik fly in his Egg Mobile to me, "Eggman!"

"You..." Muttered Robotnik before shouting, "It's Robotnik you brat! Have you found any of MY Wisps?"

"They're not your wisps! Right Sonic?" Sonic nodded as the Cyan and Pink Wisps joined his side.

"Very well, then get a load of this!" At Robotnik's command appeared a series of robotic animal like creatures that surrounded us.

"What are they?"

"They're my little army known as Badniks... Attack my motobugs, buzz bombers, and caterkillers!"

"Quick Sonic, combine with your new buddy and smash his robots to pieces!" Sonic quickly merged with the Pink Wisp, entering his Spike Ball form as he Spin Dashed from Badnik to Badnik. "Good, now use your Twin Spin Attack to knock back the attacks of the Buzz Bombers!" By the time I finished my command Sonic was already laying waste to the robotic creatures.

"I will not lose! Time for my secret weapon... Metal!"

* * *

**Sonic's POV**  
"Metal?!" I thought while Red said out loud. All of a sudden a robot in no other than the form of Sonic myself appeared, spikes and all with an additional rocket booster on his back to propel him at supersonic speeds just as the original, me. "But how?!"

"You didn't think I'd foolishly return for another failure did you? I took the data gathered from the last match and applied it to a special robot: Metal Sonic. Now Metal, use Spin Dash!"

"Ohhh Please, this slow-mo doing a Spin- AHHH!" I thought before being shot back into a steel beam of the bridge. "He just got lucky... Time to rev it up!" I took off in my own Spin Dash, but just as I was about to land a hit he summoned an electric shield and sent me back again!

"Good job with the Ring Spark Field Metal, now use the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack... What!?"

Metal Sonic appeared to be recharging as he came to a standstill, "Sonic use the Cyan Laser now!" I swiftly merged with the Cyan Wisp, propelling ahead and landing a direct blow on Metal but only leaving slight damage as he charged up electricity once more, "Sonic, run!" I boomed away as Metal was fully charged, "Nobody can catch me! Wait... WHAT?!" I screamed in my head as I was tackled head on and thrown onto the ground, paralyzed from the strike. "Sonic no!"

"Oh ho ho! That was too easy, now to finish him off... What's going on?!" Stuttered Robotnik as the bridge suddenly shook violently, "Who's doing that?!"

As I lifted my head I saw a green hedgehog about my size on a drum set, playing away while the bridge shook in response. "You ok dude?!"

"Yeah, who are you?" I muttered as I slowly got up.

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #15 – Manic**

Species – Hedgehog

Type – [Wind] [Dark]

_With the childhood of the underground of city life, he has a drum medallion that can summon earth shattering beats._

* * *

"Name's Manic."

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I don't know why, but you seem familiar..."

"Uh I'd ask but I could use some help dude!" shouted Manic as Metal Sonic flew up and charged another V. Maximum Overdrive.

"Got it! Cyan... Laser!" I at once flew into the sky, hitting Metal Sonic before he attacked. While I continued to fight him with my Spin moves at top speed Manic watched Metal closely, "Manic what are you doing?!"

"Waiting for an opening, keep him busy!"

"Got it! Now for an Insta... Wha?" As I was preparing for a Twin Spin Attack, I quickly shot through the air, hitting Metal head on and knocking him back a distance before jumping back.

"Whoa what was that move?!" Shouted Red and I at the same time.

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #1 – 'Sonic'**

Stats:  
Current Stage: 1 "Classic Sonic" (Near Evolution)

New Attack(s):  
**Homing Attack [Wind]: The user hones in on their target and attacks head on through the air, landing without fail.**  
**Attack: 60**  
**Accuracy: -**

* * *

"A HOMING ATTACK, COOL!" Shouted Red, "Now we got this in the bag!"

"Not so fast! Metal, copy!"

Metal Sonic's eyes glowed for a moment as Sonic prepared another Homing Attack before propelling ahead and doing a Homing Attack of his own, sending both of them flying back. "Sonic, use your Homing Attack while merged to the Pink Spikes!" I could feel the slight delay as Metal would attack more frequently but I made up for it with the extra power of the Pink Wisp, knocking him down and running him over with a Spin Attack.

Metal Sonic however quickly got up and charged at me as I sped head on, "You may know everything that I'm going to do, but that doesn't matter since I know everything that you're going to do! Strange isn't it?!" I exclaimed as Metal and I launched a series of Homing Attacks, neither one of us giving in. Metal flew up suddenly, ready to perform another Electric Strike... Before collapsing, "What?!"

"Am I slick or what?" Proclaimed Manic as he tossed in the air a high-tech fuel cell.

"Ugh, impossible! I knew I should've added the solar power..." Shouted Robotnik as he retrieved Metal and flew away.

"What was that?"

"Thief. It runs in the 'family', not that they're my real family but hey."

"That's cool and all, but I meant your medallion there..." I asked as I pointed at his drum-shaped medallion around his neck.

"Ohhh this? I've had it since I was a little dude... I don't know where it came from though..."

* * *

"Allow me to explain then young Sonic and Manic." Came the voice of the Oracle as he teleported in front of them.

"Whoa who's the robed guy?"

"The Oracle, he claims it's my destiny to save the world from that Robuttnik guy by finding my brother and sister..."

"Whom one of which is present with us Sonic..." Muttered the Oracle.

"This guy?! Well I guess he's cool like me."

"You guess?! I'm the coolest in the underground!" retorted Manic.

"Ok ok, but what about the medallion?"

"Those medallions were given to you three by your mother, crafted with mystical powers that come from the music in your heart, strengthened as you work as a team with your siblings..."

"Music in my heart? Ok but how come I don't have one?"

"Because it's right here," replied the Oracle as he materialized a silver, guitar shaped medallion in his hand, "You've shown you are ready to advance Classic Sonic, or should I say Dreamcast Sonic?"

* * *

**Third Person POV (From now on)**

At this moment Sonic flashed in a blinding light, showing only a shadow of his figure as he slowly grew slightly taller and his quills grew outwards a bit. With a stronger body and new green eyes, Sonic had evolved into his second stage: Dreamcast Sonic. "Whoa! This is happening!"

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #1 – 'Sonic'**

Stats:  
**Current Stage: 2 of 3 "Dreamcast Sonic"**

Type(s): [Wind] **[Fighting]**

Current Moves:  
Spin Attack [Wind]  
Agility [Psychic]  
Spin Dash [Wind]  
Instashield/Twin Spin Attack [Wind]  
Homing Attack [Wind]

{Cyan Wisp} Cyan Laser [Wisp]  
{Pink Wisp} Pink Spikes [Wisp]

* * *

"Sonic! You evolved! This really is happening! Wait..." Red exclaimed before jaw-dropping and shouting flabbergasted, "Did you just SPEAK?!"

"Wait you heard that?!" shouted back Sonic just as shocked as Red was, "What's going on Oracle?"

"If you two wish to save this world you'll need to understand each other, so I made sure to come during Sonic's evolution to give him this ability. Now if you'll exist me, I must check if the other two of the Heroic Trio received their ability to speak as well... Remember to find the wisps young Sonic, and bear in mind your sister is still waiting to be found before reuniting with your mother..." With this last piece of advice, the Oracle disappeared, leaving the three shocked at what they've witnessed.

After the group recovered Red asked Manic, "So if you're Sonic's brother, will you be joining us? Hello?"

"Looks like I can only talk directly to you..." replied Sonic, "Anyways, Manic will join us, but he wants to have a little battle first. Ready?"

"Let's do this then!" Sonic & Manic stood on opposite sides of the road as Red commanded, "Sonic, use your new Homing Attack!"

"You mean 'Let's do it to it' Red!" shouted back Sonic as he curled up and targeted Manic, connecting a direct blow. He then followed up with a Spin Dash while Manic recovered, landing yet another heavy hit.

"Ugh, no way I'm going to let you push me around bro!" Manic quickly summoned his drum set, causing a medium sized earthquake that made Sonic stumble and fall while loosening up some of the nearby ground that hurt him further.

"Not half bad, now if only I could use my own instrument! What did the Oracle say about the music in my heart? Well, time to open it!" Sonic tried to focus but failed to summon his instrument as another Rock Tomb knocked him back. "Why isn't it working?!"

"Maybe you just haven't found it in you yet..." called back Red, "but keep going! Use the Cyan Laser to get above him!"

"Got it!" Sonic quickly shot into the sky, dodging the earthquakes and rocks below, before switching to the Pink Spikes, curling up, and landing a Homing Attack.

When a puff of dust cleared, Manic was lying on the ground, "Ugh... I guess you are my brother if you can beat ME up that fast... What are we waiting for?"

"Great to have you on board, now let's juice! Red, how much longer to Westopolis?"

"It shouldn't be very long now, let's go guys," Red replied happily as the team continued on to the urban jungle of Westopolis.

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #15 – Manic**

Stats:  
Current Stage: 1 of 1 " Underground Manic"

Current Attacks:  
Thief [Dark]: While attacking, the user may steal an item from the opponent unless he has a held item of his own.  
Attack: 40  
Accuracy: 100

Nasty Plot [Dark]: The user fills his mind with bad thoughts, sharply raising Special Attack.

{Medallion} Rock Tomb [Rock]: Boulders are thrown at the foe, potentially lowering their Speed.  
Attack: 50  
Accuracy: 80

{Medallion} Magnitude [Ground]: An earth shaking quake is released that affects everyone within range; it's power varies.  
Attack: -  
Accuracy: 100

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long delays everybody. Between school crap and my personal life it's just been so crazy that I haven't been getting around to typing. I didn't forget though as you can see I am still working on this, just that it'll be slow, how ironic being a Sonic FanFiction...**

**Anyways, I am still working on all three stories. For those who follow the_ "Thanksgiving on the Black Comet"_ series, all of them will be kept on my page to keep all the oneshots together under one story: _Mobian Holiday Mayhem_. I'll still be collabing it with SonicFanaticInc, and she'll be keeping a series that relates to the every day habits of the chaotic family, but that's still in the works. And finally, there's also a sneak peak at the next holiday of the chaotic family, so check it out!**

**-Werehog20**


	6. Smalltown Boy VS The Urban Rockstar

**Mobius Cerulean Version**

**Chapter 6 - Smalltown Boy Vs. the Urban Rockstar**

**Westopolis**

**Third Person POV**

After the showdown with Metal Sonic and the addition of Manic, Sonic's brother, to Red's party, the group continued on their way through Speed Highway until they reached the next city, Westopolis, by nightfall. Before they headed down to the city, they took a look at the urban jungle from the elevated bridge they stood on.

"Whoa... This city is huge!" slowly exclaimed Red, wide-eyed at the skyscrapers and bright lights while the Cyan and Pink Wisps cried out in amazement.

Sonic whistled in response, "Yeah, now that's a lot to take in! Nothing like the wide open fields of Green Hill at all."

"Huh?! Oh sorry Sonic, still trying to get used to you talking, but yeah I know what you mean; it's kind of intimidating to tell the truth..."

Manic looked over to Sonic and said in Mobian, "Don't sweat it dudes, I know this place like the back of my hand. I'll show you where the gym is, it rocks there!"

"Um, what about food?" Sonic replied back in Mobian.

"They have a grill there too..."

"With chilidogs?"

"Uh guys?" interrupted Red, "What are you two saying?"

"Sorry about that, still getting used to the fact you only understand me! Anyways Manic said he'd lead the way, so let's go!"

* * *

As Manic walked in front of the group, Red, Sonic, and the Wisps looked around, seeing a variety of different department stores and other places of interest such as a fountain with a statue of a comical crocodile, a museum exhibiting artifacts found in the Sandopolis Route, and a random yet expansive flower garden. As they went deeper into the city, the alleyways were becoming more dark and crowded with tourists and a multitude of stands selling gear.

"Wow look at that Mobi-Nav... And that Mobi-gear would be cool to be able to call with... Is that a golden Mobi-Dex?!"

The merchant, a middle-aged man with a scraggly beard and a purple-colored weasel next to him, motioned for Red to see, "Indeed it is young trainer; you have a good eye. This golden Mobi-Dex was crafted by the finest jewelers in all of Mobius in cooperation with the developers at Silph Co. Only a few hundred were developed and are said to be worth millions, but I need cash fast and will sell it just for ¥10,000. Here test it out on my pal here."

* * *

**MoBi DEx % 231 - F Ng th3 $n!perr**

**Type = [dArK]**

_tHe $neAKIest OF Ell Theive$; F Ng !s N eP!( M()b! N tO Use...$ ()&097(&..._

* * *

"Why does it look funny...?"

"Oh... It must be on the wrong language like American or something, let me fix that."

While the "merchant" was fiddling with the Golden Mobi-Dex, Manic quickly tugged on Red, "Ow what gives?"

"Sonic, let's go," motioned Manic, "This is clearly a scam, and not even a clever one that a kid would fall for around here, but since this kid is fresh meat the con-artists will pick him down to the bone!" He then looked over to the glaring Fang the Sniper and added snidely, "No way you'll fool anyone like that, especially ol' Manic..."

"Grrr just the dumb kid's luck to bump into Manic..."

"Hey Red," called out Sonic as he revved up, shocking the con-artist and his Mobian, "No time to be sticking around, let's get outta here!"

With that he sped off, grabbing Red's arm and yanking him down the alleyway and colliding into a trashcan a few yards away. "Sonic what the heck was that for?!" shouted Red as he pulled a banana peel out of his hat with the Wisps nearby giggling.

"Sorry, but Manic was just saying to get out of there cause 'it was clearly a scam that not even a 5 year old should fall for'."

"What?! Whoa..."

Manic mentioned something else to Sonic, which he added, "And don't pay any attention to any other stuff from the stalls: either it's fake or overpriced. Anyways, Manic says we're here!"

"Where?"

"Um..." Red and Sonic both looked frantically about, even checking the skyscrapers above them, "Where is it Manic?"

Manic facepalmed and pointed to a small building with a glowing neon-purple sign of the Chaos Emerald Badge. "That's the gym? Looks like a rundown club or something..."

"Yeah Manic are you trying to play a trick or something?" added Sonic.

"Ugh just trust me on this bro!" retorted Manic as he opened the door, revealing a small staircase and faint rock music coming from deeper inside.

"Ok..."

* * *

At the bottom of the stairs and past another door was indeed an underground club filled with people cheering on the rock band onstage. While Red was freezing at the blaring music, Sonic quickly noticed the chilidog vendor Manic mentioned before, presented his "Free-For-Life" Pass he won in Windmill Isle, and demolished all of the vendor's remaining chilidogs to everyone's dismay. When the song was over, the lead singer walked up to the edge of the stage and screamed out, "LEMME HEAR SOME NOISE TONIGHT WESTOPOLIS!" After a loud cheer that nearly made Red go deaf, she continued, "WELCOME TO THE WESTOPOLIS GYM! NOW WHO HERE THINKS THEY'RE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO FACE ME: ROXIE!"

At this point the entire room went silent except for the occasional mutter: "No way I'm fighting her..." "My Mobians are still recovering from last time..." "Wonder what poor sap will face Roxie tonight..."

"I guess I'll fight you Roxie!" stated Red somewhat loudly due to the ringing still in his ears.

"Oh? A new challenger?" When Red, Sonic, and Manic were shoved onstage Roxie continued, noticing Manic in particular, "Haven't seen you guys around before... but how did you get him?!"

The crowd gasped as they did a double take on Manic. "Um I just ran into him and he joined me cause my partner Sonic here is his brother..." muttered Red to Roxie.

"The thieving Manic has a brother?! Ok... So who are you?"

"I'm Red of Green Hill, and I'm here to win the Chaos Emerald Badge of Westopolis!"

At this statement the crowd broke into jeering laughter: "Ha ha ha this kid thinks he can take on ROXIE?!" "Go back to your hill boy!" "Kid this is the Westopolis Gym, not the Petite Cup!"

"QUIET!" screamed Roxie into the mike, "Now if Red wants a fight let him; besides none of YOU COWARDS CAME UP DID YA?! Anyways, let's do this!"

Red and Roxie each stood on opposite sides of the stage, which doubled for the battle field with its odd wide, solid floor. "Let's do this: Bark, Bean, Fang, get out here for a Heroes Battle!"

* * *

**Mobi-Dex # 7 - Bean the Dynamite**

**Type: [Fighting] / [Flying]**

_A 'forgotten' (hard to find but not special) Mobian, Bean fights with explosives that appear from nowhere, a space dubbed 'hammerspace' (an odd space where Mobians can draw out items)._

**Mobi-Dex # 8 - Bark the Polar Bear**

**Type: [Fighting] / [Ice]**

_Bark is another 'forgotten' yet massive Mobian that can become an instant powerhouse to any team he joins, using his strength in close-combat._

**Mobi-Dex # 21 - Fang the Sniper**

**Type: [Dark]**

_Also known by some as 'Nack the Weasel', this sneaky 'forgotten' Mobian will not rest until he claims whatever he desires whether it be a priceless gem or a victory._

* * *

The crowd roared as the Mobians walked out onto the stage, some even holding up signs with the name "Team Hooligan" in sloppy painted letters on them. Red, however, retorted, "Hey no fair! I only have two Mobians!"

Chuckles came from the crowd as Roxie explained, "That's how it's goes in my gym; nothing more, nothing less. Now are you gonna call out your Mobians or not?"

"Fine! Sonic! Manic! Let's do it to it!"

When Sonic, Manic, and the Cyan and Pink Wisps ran onto the stage, Team Hooligan broke out in laughter, "Heh, is THIS our competition?" jeered Fang, "A blue and a green hedgehog with some weird aliens? Won't even matter that the green one is Manic!"

"Word on the street is that Manic talked the trainer out of a con that one of your brothers set up," warned Bark.

"So he did eh? Well we'll collect that money by sweeping the floor with these fellas!"

"Bean and Fang start with Fury Attack and Quick Attack!" called out Roxie, "Bark follow with Body Slam!"

"Sonic, Manic, dodge and attack with Spin Dash and Thief!" commanded Red. Sonic was able to easily dodge Bean's and Fang's attack before he broke out into his Spin Dash and knocked Bark down to the floor. Manic however was just a few milliseconds too slow as one of Bean's jabs hit his arm, stopping his attack.

"Heh can't use your iconic Thief without your hands!" taunted Bean as he continued to target Manic with Fang in pursuit as well.

"Sonic! Back Manic up with your Homing Attack!" Sonic jumped away from another of Bark's strikes before curling up and nailing Bean right on the back of the head.

However, as he was unaware of the multi-chain possibilities of the Homing Attack, he fell to the floor mid-attack on Fang, letting him land a Night Slash on Manic. "Agh dang that packs a punch..."

"Is that all ya got?!" hollered Fang as he slashed repeatedly at Manic with Bean and Bark nearby, blocking his escape.

"Hm... Sonic, try using the Cyan Laser and aiming as if it was your Homing Attack!"

"Got it!" Sonic quickly high-fived the Cyan Wisp, earning "ooohs" and "ahhhs" from the crowd as Sonic rocketed into all three of the Hooligans, landing right next to Manic. "You ok bro?"

"Yeah man, never was much of a hand to hand fighter anyways, so time to rock!" Manic quickly tapped his medallion, summoning forth his drum set to a roaring crowd of music lovers including Roxie herself.

"Great now we're being upstaged by Manic..." muttered Bark.

"I got this, just distract the hedgehogs!" ordered Fang as he snuck to the side. While Bean and Bark kept Sonic and Manic busy, Fang used his own Thief to swipe none other than Manic's drumsticks.

"Dude not cool!"

"Want them back? Here!" Fang suddenly broke Manic's drumsticks, earning some boos as he chucked the splinters back at him.

"Nooo..." muttered Manic as he called back his drums and collapsed, holding the splinters.

"Time to finish ya off mate!" exclaimed Fang as the Hooligans rushed in to deal the final blows on Manic.

"No! What...?" Sonic's own medallion glowed bright, beckoning for Sonic to activate its power. Mimicking Manic's action, he quickly tapped the medallion, bringing forth none other than Sonic's own personal guitar with the middle shaped like Sonic's own head and quills. The crowd roared louder than ever, throwing their hands in the air chanting his name as Sonic fired three consecutive laser blasts, each landing their mark as the Hooligans collapsed, unable to fight.

The crowd cried in shock and awe as Roxie slowly walked up to Red and held out the Purple Chaos Emerald Badge, "Now THAT was a rocking battle! You definitely deserve this small town dude!"

* * *

After the crowd finished congratulating Red and cleared out of the club, they were on their way, Manic slowly bringing up the rear, "Can't believe I lost my drum sticks bro... They were with me ever since I was a little dude when..."

"I gave them to you, I remember." suddenly spoke an insect like Mobian next to the drummer of Roxie's band.

* * *

**Mobi-Dex # 18 - Ferrell**

**Type: [Bug] / [Dark]**

_Found in large cities, they are the masterminds behind the underground scene, claiming their territory alongside other Mobians and people._

* * *

"Ferrell! Guys, this was the dude who raised me and taught me everything I know about the underworld, but what you doing here?"

"Thought I'd get in on the growing music scene by sneaking in here, but one day the drummer caught my operation. He seemed cool so I thought why not join this joint legit? Anyways, I'll be sure to give Fang a lesson in messing with a musician's stuff... You haven't been getting rusty on your skills have ya Manic?"

"Nope," exclaimed Manic joyfully holding up a pair of brand new, durable drum sticks, that Ferrell had been hiding in his back pocket, "Thanks Ferrell."

"Anytime Manic, now you'd best be getting to a place to sleep for the night; you know how the streets get and this kid just screams fresh meat!"

"Ok, see ya around!"

"Sooo who was that Manic?" asked Red as they walked out of the gym.

"I'll explain on the way back," answered Sonic as Manic led the way out of the dark alleyways and to the Mobian Center.

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday Sonic! :)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think!**

**-Werehog20**


End file.
